Together Forever
by nonoel368
Summary: Twin sisters who dont know that they are witches moves and goes to a new school. Sophia Moore falls for the one and only Jake Martin the Co-Captain of the foot ball team. Wile Skylar Moore falls for the Captain and quarterback Drake Johnson. Secrets could tear them apart along with lies...Word from the author: Its not really a crossover with people from other books i made the cover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When me and my sister park the car I look out the window at my new school West Vill High. I get out the car and look around I see the football team practicing. One takes off his helmet and I see he has blonde hair. I smile and he walks my way I blush and play with my hair, he walks right past me and im still looking at him. I spot a C on his shirt,'C? is he the capitan' I think my sister starts snapping her fingers in my face, I look at her "Huh?" she roles her eyes "Sky don't think about it he must have a girl," I look at him as he goes in the locker room "So like I was saying we should go…" he voice fades and I start asking myself questions. Does he have a girl? If not why? Will he like me? I bell rings and Spohia looks at me "Did u hear what I said" I walk to class and sit down. Soph sits next to me and I listen to the teacher. Half way in to class there there is arguing. I turn around and sure enough I see the guy I was blushing over he is arguing with someone. "Do you really think u can kick my azz?" they stand p "Kick your azz I'll do more then th-" "DRAKE ,JAKE" they teacher yells he is mad I close my eyes. Then I turn back to the front. The teacher sits the boys next to me in a hurry. I look at Soph and she is flirting with one of them I shake my head. I look at the one boy "Hey im Drake" I smile "Im Skylar but people all me Sky" I say avoiding his view. I write notes down off the board and listen to the teacher. "Skylar?" I look at drake "hmmm" he smiles "Do you need help finding your classes". Boys…. "Nope" I hear ooooo's out the class room and someone yells out "Rejected" Laughter fills the room and I shake my head and the bell rings I gather up my stuff and find out I have gym next. I get to the gym and go in I sit down and put my music in a basketball almost hits me I look up and see my sister. "How about one on one" I look at all the boys messing up and being stupid. "Yea lets show them how 2 year champs play." We kick the boys of the court and start playing. "Yo whos keeping score" "I don't care girls playing basketball H-O-T" "Score is 28-31" I smirk and look at my sister and laugh. The bell rings and we gather out bags and walk out. I see drake walk past me and wink. I turn to Sophia "Cant he take no for an answer….meet me in the gym after school" she nods and walks off. After school I get jumped by a group of kids. Last thing I remember was getting hit in the back of the head. I wake up in a car which is speeding. I hear my sister. "Is she going to be ok?" "Don't know we are almost at the hospital….i should have beat the shit out of them" I don't recognize the voice I start coughing "Sissy?" I say and I feel a hand on my face. "Its ok im right here sis" I nod my head and close my eyes. "sis keep you eyes open please" she says so I open them again looking at her. I see some blood on her hand. I see drake is driving and he looks in the rear view mirror. Is his eyes hazel….weren't they blue? My eyes slowly close and everything goes black….."Is she going to be ok?" "don't know ma'am she was hit hard and needed stitches" "Oh god….will she wake up" "Yes" "Will she have all her memory" "Maybe maybe not we don't know for sure." I wake up to a nurse taking my blood I look at her. "Oh your up, how you feeling." I look at her not sure what to say. "Im fine…I think."

Drake sits in class thinking of sky wondering how is she doing. He looks up at the bored and takes all the notes he also gets skys work. He goes to the hospital and sees her up. "Hey your up how are you feeling'' I ask her sitting down "Ok I guess hurting" she says her eyes have a twinkle. "So I have your work….you know I wanted to kick his ass when he hurt you" she looks at him confused "When who hurt me?" He leans in to her and looks her in the eyes "Jake"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Skylar's eyes go big, she shakes her head. "But- how" she says, Drake takes her hand and kisses it "Dont worry" he stands up. "I need to see my father ill be back." Drake leaves and takes off to the woods he sees Jake there he looks at him. "Dog" "Blood sucker" Drake hisses at him "I only have to be nice on the field i so want to kill you right now" Drake walks to him and his dad comes out along with Jakes. Drake stand there looking at them, His father moves his hands up and touches become lit. "The time has come to kill the two witch will destroy us the markers you see in the picture will show how they are and who we must kill."Drake takes the picture and sees its the neckless Skylar and Sophia have on. Drake looks at Jake knowing they have to work together to save the ones they love.

I open my eyes and look and see drake running in the room grabbing all my things, "D-D-Drake!?" i say and I sit up. He moves so fast like no one i saw before. I cough and he puts me in a wheelchair. Next thing i knew we are in a car i look at drake. "Whats going on?" I ask he turns to me and kisses me, "Im a vampire and my father wants you dead" I Look at him not knowing what to do or say i just let a scream out.

_**Sorry for the short chapter ill add more in the next one**_


End file.
